1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous steam generator in which several evaporator and superheater heating surfaces are connected in series with a first evaporator heating surface followed by a separating device for separating water and steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this separating device, water is separated primarily when the steam generator is started up as well as in partial-load operation. This water is stored in a tank which is either connected to the separating vessel via a connecting line or forms a structural unit with the latter. From this tank, the water is returned via a water discharge line to the inlet of the steam generator or is conducted to heat exchangers, to the feed water tank as well as to decompression devices. When the continuous steam generator is started up, the heating surfaces following the separating device are, in such an arrangement, cooled only slightly. This can lead to very high material temperatures and damage to the material if one of these heating surfaces is heated strongly. To avoid this, one could connect the separating device, not ahead of but only following this strongly highly heated heating surface. However, this would lead to an undesirable lowering of the live steam temperature in the case of partial load, because then the superheater surfaces connected between the separating device and the steam outlet are no longer sufficient for maintaining the desired live steam temperature at partial load.